Tales of the Andromeda Galaxy
by Thelokimota
Summary: Humanity has reached the stars, then more. Exploring has always been on the mind, so what about a new galaxy with big players. Disclamer, Own nothing of Star Wars nor Civ, all to the real owners.
1. Battle of Endor II, and Meeting Friends

I **have decided to start a rewrite due to the fact htat my writing was terrible. I mean it is bad, but I hope to improve it. So, let us begin.**

* * *

Humanity, long since the dawn of it, has always strived to the stars. Its people attempting to find its way to the land above. To many, space was just another place. To others, a challenge. Born on Earth, nations rose to the challenge and met each other in combat, but also in peace. They all had the same goal, reach the great depths. one man had decided among this challenge.

His name was Lord Raven. His vision of the people of Earth taking the stars had become the way of life for many. After building a great nation, he left on thing to tell. That the dream was possible, they had to just reach it. The people of his nation rose above a mountain of bodies and wonder. Finally, after so long they reached the stars! And then they expanded, through the galaxy. But one thing always nagged at them. Were they alone here? Only time would tell.

But I have one thing to ask.

Would they stand the test of time, or fail?

* * *

Captain Leroy J. Adams stood at the bridge of the Battleship _UGGN_ ( the United Galactic Government Navy ) _Raven's Fist,_ the first Omega class Battleship. Being larger than its Delta class cousin, which stood at three kilometers. The Omega class stood at about five kilometers, dwarfing most other ships. With 40 plasma canons at 6 m across the entire length. Also packed with 12 Hellfire-class Missiles and two squads of Typhoon jets, all armed with 50 mm canons. Finally armed with two rotatable 12 m 'Breaker' Fission canons.

It was, due it it being so large, having a new LTD (Long Travel Drive) being installed. The newest LTD was capable of sending a ship to the closest galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy. They were doing this for two reasons, one for setting of new colonies. Two for hoping to find alien life. With hopes running high, many waited for its arrival in the new galaxy.

"This is Captain Adams, requesting lift-off."

"This ship yard control, you are granted lift-off."

Billions cheered at the jump into space.

* * *

Adams looked at the stars zipping around him. He turned and looked over his crew, who unlike the billons of people back home partying, had stayed with a cool head.

"How long till we reach our destination?" Adams asked.

"14 Hours sir, anything else?" A voice in the back said.

"How is the ship and the cargo running?"

"Top notch sir, no problems what so ever."

"Good, keep me posted."

And with that, the voyage continued.

* * *

 **14 Hours later, The forest moon of Endor.**

 _Raven's Fist_ had pulled out of Hyperspace and into normal space. At first look, the area looked like a normal Solar System, but upon a second glance you could see a red giant, having one super planet revolving around it, with five Earth sized moons revolving around it.

"Dispatch all probes into the planet and the moons. Check to see if they are breathable."

The entire bridge waited as the small rocket burst into 10 different objects. Soon they where propelling themselves along.

Funny thing was, the moons where the size of Jupiter.

 **20 minutes later**

The probes came back with good news, all moons and the planet where breathable. The bridge cheered and quickly sent word back to the UGG. A whole new world had opened up.

* * *

 **10 years later, Endor, Endor II.**

Colonization had boomed, millions of people had moved to the new colonies. Most of their life was peaceful for the most part. Only one, furry thing stood in their way. The natives. The Ewoks where the original inhabitants of Endor III. With many wondering what to do about them. Although most wanted to leave them alone, due to the Ewoks being primitive, others wanted to uplift them. Finally they agreed on peace and leaving them to their own fate.

After that, nothing bothered them until, one ship arrived. A Nova-class battle cruiser. A Nova-class battle cruiser, was to put it lightly, a weak ship. Armed with four 4 m laser canons and 20 photon torpedoes. The Nova-class was used as a normal frigate. They also where accompanied by four squads of Miy'til starfighters and one squad of Hetrinar bombers.

When the ship came out of Hyperspace, it came out guns blazing. Something had followed it from its travel. Soon the fight was brought to Endor II.

"Sir! Two ships came out of Hyperspace firing at each other! What are your orders?" A officer yelled.

"Sir, the smaller one looks like its about to go down!" another yelled.

Admiral Adams looked around, hoping for something to come to him. What could he do? Suddenly it came to him.

"Order the _UGGN Ironclad_ and the _UGGN Baltmoria_ Into attack formations, hold fire and scan the ships!" Adams barked out.

Sure enough, you could see the one kilometer ships take off to their advisories.

* * *

 **The GNR Eclipse, Endor, Endor II**

This wasn't the plan. They where supposed to meet up with the 3rd Core Fleet for a attack on a pirate base. Instead the pirates found them first. They barely made it out in time, only to find out the pirates tagged them. So now they were in a fight for survival. And they were losing.

On the outside, you could see blast of lasers hitting each ship. The Eclipse taking heavy fire, having some parts fracturing. Soon enough, the ship would give way. You could also see spacefighters buzzing around the ships, taking the fight to the others. Miy'til starfighters were not supposed to sit in combat for to long, neither were Nova-class ships.

Front Commander Al'tin thought sadly, 'I truly wish we had some P-38's. Coulda wiped the floor with em'.'

Turning to the situation at hand, he began to look over the ship. The condition was terrible. They had nearly run out of power, only saving it for the turbolasers, shield, and life support. He turned to another screen, looking over the radar. To his curiosity, he found two moving dots, closing in fast.

"Private, did the fighters break up or did the pirates?", Al'tin asked.

"Uh, no sir. The fighters haven't broke up, nor have the pirates.", the private said nervously.

Al'tin looked on in horror, what was it? Reaching for his com he began to relay orders.

" **All hands to battle stations. Unknown ships closing in. Repeat: Unknown ships closing in. Prepare all guns to fire. May the force be with you."** , and with that he signed off.

* * *

 **The UGGN Ironclad, Endor System, Endor II**

To the entire crew, the smaller ship looked almost looked graceful. If it wasn't being torn apart by the other one. They had already gotten into position, and where just waiting for the scan to come back.

Then the crew looked over at the other ship. It was large bruiting, and looked more like a warship than the other. It was quite ugly though, giving up the sleek look of the other ship for sharp edges and more canons. And it seemed to be effective too.

"Sir, scan is back. The smaller one has symbols on the side, most likely the name and affiliation of it. The other has nothing, but it does seem to be a pirate vessel. Your orders sir?" , the pilot said.

"Continue towards it, also open up a link with the _Baltmoria,_ ask them for their plan _._ ", Captain Ford ordered.

Looking for the com link, he pressed the button, bringing up a small screen with a woman's face on it.

"Captain Hill, what are your thoughts on this?", he questioned.

"We should help the smaller one. I also have some more Intel, it seems the smaller one is called the GNR Eclipse, possibly a ship of a navy. It doesn't seem that advanced. Anyway, continue on the attack, hit the pirate vessel. Attempt to send it off or destroy it. The later preferably.", Hill said, looking around her.

"Don't send out your Z-95 Heavy's yet. Looks like the smaller one has its own squads."

Nodding, he turned to the control room. Reaching for the mic he began the orders.

" **Top side cannons 1-3 prepare to fire on my command. Top side cannons 1-3 prepare to fire on my command. Aim for the larger ship. Repeat: AIM FOR THE LARGER SHIP. Over and out."** With that he sat down, waiting for the signal.

"Cannon 1, ready."

"Cannon 2, ready."

"Cannon 3, ready."

"Fire now!"

With that, a trail of green light flew out of the top cannons smashing into the other. At the same time the _Baltmoria_ had its cannons fire, joining the other balls of plasma. A soon as it met the hull of its target, it started to burst with large explosion. Soon the smoke cleared, showing large holes on the bridge and the rest of the near by hull. Cheering followed, all hits landed.

"Captain, the smaller ship is hailing us.", a young man said.

"Tell them to land on the shipyard just above the Endor II we're above.", He said.

And from then on, history was written in stone.

* * *

 **Is it good, bad, or meh? Leave a review to help out. Thanks for not leaving me dead in the water. I'll try to post more soon. Also don't take the science seriously. At lest for now. Still thinking about how this could all work.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Thelokimota.**


	2. Sharing of History

**Thank you to the reviewers for, well, reviewing. I'll keep the quality on the rise everyone! You'll get a bit more of a history for both sides. To say this quickly, this is all before the Clone Wars. Long before it actually.**

* * *

 **The GNR Eclipse, Endor, Endor II**

Commander Al'tin nodded at the poilt, signaling him to take the ship into the dock. It amazed him how large it was, even the ships escorting him where smaller than the dock. Looking out the window he saw black marks from the fire they had taken. The shields nearly failed them, it was chilling to think about how close they came to death.

"Corporal Thron, prepare a transport shuttle. Take two guards with you, I'll join you shortly.", Al'tin said standing and heading out the door of the command room.

'Let us see the new players' he thought silently.

* * *

When the Governor, Henry Ford, of the Endor System heard of alien ships near Endor II, he nearly called for a state of emergency and military back up. He had no clue on what to do with a first contact scenario. This had never happened before, at least in the Milky Way. So with very little to go one in that category, he would have to really on the information that was given to him through the Admiral Adams. So with nothing left to do, he opened up the radio link.

"Can you send in Admiral Adams and, ... Commander Al'tin? It would be appreciated.", he said looking towards the door.

He looked keenly at the newcomer in the room. To his ever lasting surprise, he looked human. Although taller than most and seemed to carry more muscle than anything else. That would be the only thing noteworthy. He looked completely normal for what many think a alien would look like. He gestured to the two open seats and waited for both men to sit down

" Hello, I'm Governor Ford of Endor II, and I take it you have met Admiral Adams?", he asked politely.

The commander nodded, looking thoughtfully and asked one question that caught Ford off guard.

"Where are you from, never have I seen Plasma based weaponry, other than lightsabers. So you can't be from the Inner Rim. So that leaves the Expansion Region. Even then it still seems out of place. Is this your capital?", he questioned, almost making it seem like a interrogation.

"To say honestly, no this is not our capital. I can say that you may never see it.", Ford answered.

"Why is that, do you have something to hide.", Al'tin taunted.

"No, just need a message from the Chairwoman. Then I could-", a beeping cut him off with a message that read,

 _Give them a small portion of our history, something you would learn in class._

With that he turned back and began his small speech.

"It seems that I'm in the green to share a little.", Ford said.

"So, the first thing you should know is that our people come from a distant galaxy. Our home is in the Milky Way galaxy, and there we have taken every corner of it under our fold. 10 years ago we sent our most prized ship to this Galaxy. After the discovery of Endor and its moons, we began a colonizing effort. We have kept up with other planets, such as Bakura and Ison.", after the small speech he looked towards Al'tin.

"Would you care to share yours?", Ford asked.

"Well, I might as well. Our beginnings usually start on our capital, Coruscant. On that planet our people were mainly humans, like you. But over time we began to expand over the Core Worlds and into Inner Rim. The Republic held itself strong for many years. Although 15 years ago a war struck hard. The Hyperspace Wars began when the Sith attacked use. We where pushed back until the Jedi came to our rescue. During one battle we sent the enemies leader running, allowing us to claim victory. Many claim that he is still alive. Though I personally doubt that. Not many can survive a supernova.", after that he sat silently looking at Ford.

"Well I can promise you that you will get home, although we would have to establish connections wouldn't we?", Ford said, although he seemed a little distant.

Al'tin nodded, agreeing with the idea. Looking out the window, only one thought crossed her mind.

'What will happen now?'

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

Most of the Milky Way was in a uproar with the discovery of alien life that had spacefaring tech and a government body. Many were debating on what course of action should be taken. The general population called for peace between both Governments, though some radicals spoke of war. But something else was spurred over the action.

Deep in a mountain, a small base laid. In one room you could see a screen. Suddenly, it flared to life, showing a shadowed figure. The figure spoke one set of words.

"Commander, we would like to welcome you to X-Com. Your mission is to protect the UGG and its interest. You are also tasked with finding out how much the Republic can do. Vigilo Confido.", and with that, a mission had started.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I felt it worked this way a little better. And yes, X-Com will be a part of this story, although it will be more espionage focused in the future of the story. I think this would be neat, but what do you think? Go head and leave a review with your thoughts on the matter. Also I plan for this to begin the Change in history for the Star Wars universe as a whole. So thanks for reading. Also some edits where made. Whoops.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota.**


End file.
